


A Mother's Love

by smolboywrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't even read this in general, Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest, Lactation Kink, Oh also, Watersports, and also, and also I'm going to hell, he's a baby, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolboywrites/pseuds/smolboywrites
Summary: A recently divorced new mother is giving her young son a bath when she realizes just how much she truly loves him.(Wrote this a looooong time ago. It sucks. Enjoy?)





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> SERIOUSLY DONT READ IF YOURE GONNA HAVE A PROBLEM. IT ENVOLVES SEXUAL ACTS BETWEEN AN ADULT AND A LITERAL BABY. Also, it goes without saying at this point that this shit's not ok in any fathomable regard irl. Thanks.

Mira had just picked up her son from her mother's house and walked into the kitchen to set her groceries down. She was feeling so exhausted lately, taking care of her son, though she loved him dearly, was taking a toll because of the fact she worked full time all week. 

She set the back down on the counter, taking out the stuff that went into the fridge and leaving the rest to deal with later. She walked back into the living room and got her crying son out of his car seat and placed him down on the musical mat she desperately regrets buying because it's the only thing he loves right now besides taking baths.

' _Oh yeah, it's bath night.'_  

Setting her phone and keys down on the dark wood coffee table, she scooped up her little boy and lifted his shirt, blowing a raspberry on his belly and eliciting the cutest giggle from him. She brought him into the bathroom and turned on the light, holding him in one arm as she got his baby bath out and set it in the tub. Once she got the water going she started taking his clothes off so she could put him in the bath. As she was removing his diaper, her thumb slid over his tiny dick accidentally and a thought popped into her head that made her disgusted with herself. 

_'No. What am I thinking?? It's probably just something normal every recently divorced mom goes through, after all, Tom's dick is the only one I've seen since Danny left.'_

"Come on Tom! Are you excited for your bath?" She said in her most chipper mom voice. The baby boy just smiled and kicked his feet, obviously excited for his bath. She lowered him into the warm water and handed him his favorite rubber elephant toy, which he began splashing with cheerfully.

She began washing his hair like normal, but she kept feeling her glance shift down towards the tiny cock in between her son's legs, and as much as she tried to push her thoughts down she could feel that feeling rise in her stomach. 

After his hair was washed she began washing his body. His skin was absolutely smooth and soft, and when she got down to washing his legs she paused. She'd been thinking about how cute his little dick was, and how he's her mother so she knows what's best for both her and him. If she didn't have any sexual interaction it could damage her mental state, and she'd be less of a good mother.

She was incredibly wet at this point and desperate to have a cock in her mouth, so despite a little voice telling her no, she wrapped a couple fingers around his tiny cock and rubbed it.

Tom stopped splashing for a moment and looked at where his mother was holding him. After a moment he looked up at her and smiled, not knowing the seriousness of the situation, and that turned her on even more. She was stroking him gently now, knowing there was no way to pleasure him at this age but getting very wet at the thought of it. She knew what she was doing was terribly wrong, but she couldn't stop herself. Eventually she got him out of the tub and dried him off, bringing him into the bedroom.

She layed him down on his towel and got undressed while he watched her curiously. She felt so hot stripping in front of a cute boy, even if that boy was her months old son. Mira was a pretty lady, she was average weight but she had good size breasts and wonderful curves. She leaned down and puffed out her chest "Like what you see?". To which Tom only replied by blowing bubbles with his own spit. Seeing him really made her think about what she was about to go through with, and she almost started crying. 

"I'm a terrible mother... I can't believe I'm about to do this... I just need it so bad.." she looked down at his cock again and that feeling rose again, and she reached down and started rubbing her clit.

She was slick with moisture as she got down on her knees at the edge of the bed, the perfect hight with her head right above her beautiful little boy. 

Seeing her little boy laying there, innocent and naked, with her there, the opposite of innocent but also naked, made her a bit hesitant. But she desperately needed release so with her free hand she lifted his tiny cock, and put her lips around it. She moaned at the feeling of having a cock in her mouth, and her son started cooing like babies tend to do and that really turned her on. She began fingering herself faster, while she started sucking on the tiny dick. She flicked her tongue on the tip and swirled it around while giving him light little sucks so as to not hurt him. The noises he was making told her that he liked it, and so she made sure to be as gentle with him as possible so he could enjiy himself as well. 

After a few minutes of sucking his tiny cock and fingering herself she started nearing her climax, and she sat up a little bit, letting go of his cock so she could play with own nipples and she pushed herself to climax. "Oh.. baby.. I wish you could cum so badly.. I really need something.." she wanted out between moans. As if he understood her he began peeing, releasing a steady stream that sprayed over her chest and ran down her boobs in a golden shower. As soon as she felt the warmth run over her nipples she orgasmed, squirting out a different stream of her own before leaning over onto the bed and panting while looking at Tom. 

"Oh baby, my sweet Tom, how did you know exactly what mommy likes?" She said sweetly, looking at him and smiling. He just let out a little giggle and began kicking his arms and legs, desperate to get up and have his dinner. 

"Oh alright fussy pants, you deserve some dinner after what mommy's put you through. She grabbed a towel out of the closet and wiped hersuhe down, getting wet again just seeing the piss dripping off her tits. 

When she was all cleaned up she picked up her little boy, who was getting all antsy now, and settled down with him on her bed. Luckily for her she wasn't wearing clothes so she wouldn't have to go through the trouble of releasing a boob for him to suckle.

He latched on quickly and began drinking the milk from her, and for the first time she actually felt really horny feeling his tiny lips wrapped around her nipple. The feeling of her milk rushing into his mouth was getting her wet all over again, so she spread her legs and slowly masturbated with her free hand. 

Tom was suckling contently until she accidentally bucked her hips when she hit a sweet spot, and her nipple popped out of his mouth squirting a bit of milk on his face which made her orgasm again.

She helped him reattach and pet his head gently as he sucked on her, thinking fondly on the future of this relationship.


End file.
